culturefandomcom-20200222-history
24: Live Another Day
| country = United States | num_episodes = 12 | network = Fox | first_aired = | last_aired = | prev_season = Season 8 | episode_list = List of 24 episodes }} 24: Live Another Day (also known as Season 9 or Day 9) is a 24 limited event television series that premiered on May 5, 2014, and concluded on July 14, 2014, airing on Fox. Sky 1 simulcast the premiere on May 6 in the United Kingdom and Ireland but switched to Wednesday nights for the rest of the episodes. It began airing in Australia on Network Ten on May 12, 2014. Set four years after the events of season 8, it adheres to the real time concept of covering the events of a 24-hour period and begins and ends at 11:00 a.m. However, there is a 12-hour time jump within the final episode. Live Another Day also marks the final appearance of Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer. Season overview Live Another Day takes place four years after the events of season 8. James Heller, now President, is negotiating a treaty in London, where a hacker collective preaching freedom of information has enlisted the help of Chloe O'Brian. Jack Bauer, who has been tracking the activities of Chloe's group while living in exile, resurfaces when he hears of an imminent attempt on Heller's life. There are two main acts in Live Another Day: # Margot Al-Harazi gains control of six US drones and uses them to attack London. # Cheng Zhi attacks his former country China with hijacked American weapons bringing the two countries to the brink of war. Major subplots * Jack Bauer disapproves of the group Chloe O'Brian has joined. * Margot Al-Harazi grows suspicious of where her daughter's loyalties lie. * James Heller tries to manage a crisis amid the onset of Alzheimer's disease. * Mark Boudreau opens himself up to blackmail by forging Heller's signature. * Kate Morgan has been led to believe that her husband committed treason by selling state secrets. * Circumstances reunite Jack and Audrey after nearly a decade. * America's plans for a treaty are derailed when they lose control of their own weapons. * Cheng Zhi partners with the Russians who are looking for Jack. Summary While anti-drone protesters gather outside the American embassy where James Heller is staying, officers at a CIA outpost in London find and apprehend Jack Bauer. Due to her husband's conviction, Kate Morgan is being forced to hand in her badge. However, she gets herself reinstated when she realizes that Jack is infiltrating the CIA to gain access to Chloe O'Brian. Kate is too late to intervene and Jack breaks Chloe out of interrogation with the help of his friend Belcheck. Still distrustful of Chloe, Jack follows her to Open Cell, an organization that specializes in leaking government documents. He explains that he is on the trail of Derrick Yates, a former Open Cell member who has become involved in an assassination attempt on James Heller. The attempt is revealed to involve drones when he programs an unmanned aerial vehicle to fire on British and American troops. The pilot, Chris Tanner, is falsely arrested on murder charges. Jack and Chloe learn that Yates' device has been taken by Margot Al-Harazi, a known terrorist trying to avenge the death of her husband. When their attempt to capture her daughter Simone fails, Jack breaks into the American embassy to analyze Tanner's flight key and prove that the threat is imminent. Jack locks himself in a room with three hostages and tries to upload the data to Open Cell's leader, Adrian Cross. Marines break in before the upload finishes but Kate Morgan is able to place him in CIA custody instead. In the President's quarters, Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau expresses concerns that Bauer is a terrorist and drafts an agreement for extraditing him to Russia. Suspecting that dementia has clouded Heller's judgement, he forges the President's signature and vows to protect his wife Audrey from any further pain related to Bauer. Jack is ultimately proven right when Margot Al-Harazi broadcasts a video calling for Heller to turn himself in or face attacks on London from six U.S. drones. When Simone's lover Navid tries to sabotage the attacks, Margot executes Navid. Leaving her son Ian to pilot the drones, she sends Simone to silence Navid's family. When a missile kills several CIA operatives, Heller authorizes Bauer to go undercover with an arms dealer known for working with Al-Harazi. From transaction records, they are able to track Simone and see that she has been struck by traffic in her pursuit of Navid's niece. When Margot learns that Simone is being interrogated in the hospital, she sends a drone to destroy it. Jack and Kate escape with Simone and convince her to reveal Margot's last known whereabouts. The subsequent raid uncovers enough information to give Chloe access to the drone's camera. Meanwhile, CIA analyst Jordan Reed uncovers evidence that Kate's husband Adam Morgan may have been innocent all along. Station Chief Steve Navarro arranges to have him killed in order to cover up his own involvement in selling intel to China and framing Morgan. The assassination does not go as planned and leads to the deaths of both Agent Reed and the hitman. With Margot's deadline approaching, Heller decides to turn himself in and put an end to the civilian losses. Jack delivers his friend to Wembley Stadium where Margot's drone is waiting but convinces him to turn back when Chloe devises a plan to loop the video feed. Thinking that Heller is still inside, Margot and Ian fire on the stadium and then sink five of the six rogue drones. Upon learning that Heller is alive, Margot and Ian try to attack Waterloo station with the last drone. Jack arrives with a CIA team before this can happen and kills both of them. Jack takes Yates' device back to the CIA to be analyzed. Upon arriving, he learns that Jordan's body has been found and identifies the second body as an assassin working for Navarro. Before Jack can apprehend him, Navarro escapes with the device and delivers it to Adrian Cross. Adrian explains to Chloe that some underground dealings with China are needed to finance their activism and takes her to an Open Cell chapter. They find that all of their colleagues have been murdered by Cheng Zhi, who wants to reprogram the override to start a war between the United States and China. Cheng kills Adrian, kidnaps Chloe and fabricates a torpedo launch order that sinks a Chinese aircraft carrier. Russian operative Anatol Stolnavich contacts Mark Boudreau about the rendition order. When Boudreau tries to withdraw it, Stolnavich threatens to reveal that the signature has been forged. Boudreau co-operates and gives him access to a frequency used by Bauer. As a result, Jack is attacked by Russians on his way to retrieve the override and Cheng has time to escape. Upon discovering that his encrypted frequency was given to the Russians from within the White House, Bauer confronts Boudreau and tells him that Russia will benefit if the United States and China go to war. Heller immediately arrests Boudreau but then delays custody, allowing Boudreau to assist Jack in the raid of a Russian diplomatic compound. He distracts Stolnavich long enough for Jack and Kate to break in but Stolnavich dies in the ensuing struggle. Audrey meets with a contact of hers, the daughter of a high-ranking Chinese official, hoping to convince her that the naval attacks were perpetrated by Cheng and not the American government. Even though Cheng is unable to stop Chloe from escaping, he uses a sniper and has Audrey's secret service guards killed. He contacts Bauer saying that Audrey will die unless he gets safe passage out of England. From the files in Stolnavich's compound Jack finds out how Cheng is planning to escape and sends Kate to rescue Audrey without attracting attention. Chloe re-establishes contact with Jack and sets up satellite surveillance of the freighter that Cheng has boarded. While Jack and Belcheck raid the ship, Kate eliminates the sniper and tells them that Audrey is safe. However, a second shooter in the area fires several shots and Audrey dies in Kate's arms. Devastated by her loss, Jack kills all of Cheng's bodyguards and transmits proof of Cheng's whereabouts to President Heller and President Wei. He kills Cheng immediately after the authenticity is verified. As the military advances are called off, Heller is told that his daughter is dead and Jack and Belcheck see that Chloe has gone missing again. Jack receives a phone call from the Russians demanding that he turn himself in to them. Twelve hours later, Kate resigns from the CIA out of regret and Mark awaits trial for committing treason in his attempt to save Audrey. Heller is left to mourn his daughter as his memories fade away, and Jack surrenders himself to Russian agents in exchange for Chloe's freedom. Characters , Mary Lynn Rajskub, Giles Matthey, Benjamin Bratt, Yvonne Strahovski, Gbenga Akinnagbe, Kiefer Sutherland, William Devane, Kim Raver, and Tate Donovan]] Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer (12 episodes) * Yvonne Strahovski as Kate Morgan (12 episodes) * Tate Donovan as Mark Boudreau (12 episodes) * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian (12 episodes) * William Devane as President James Heller (12 episodes) * Gbenga Akinnagbe as Erik Ritter (11 episodes) * Giles Matthey as Jordan Reed (9 episodes) * Michael Wincott as Adrian Cross (10 episodes) * Benjamin Bratt as Steve Navarro (10 episodes) * Kim Raver as Audrey Boudreau (12 episodes) Guest starring Production In May 2013, Deadline.com first reported that Fox was considering a [[List of old television series that were returned to after years|limited-run "event series" for 24]] based on a concept by Howard Gordon, after failed efforts to produce the 24 feature film and the cancellation of Kiefer Sutherland's series Touch. David Fury confirmed on Twitter that he would also be involved, pulling "double duty" with Gordon's new series ''Tyrant''. The following week, Fox officially announced 24: Live Another Day, a limited-run series of twelve episodes that would feature the return of Jack Bauer. Fox CEO Kevin Reilly said that the series would essentially represent the twelve "most important" hours of a typical 24 season, with jumps forward between hours as needed. As with the rest of Fox's push into event programming, the production will have "a big scope and top talent and top marketing budgets." In the press release, Gordon said: Kiefer Sutherland, who was confirmed to executive produce and star in the new series, added: In June 2013, it was announced that former 24 director Jon Cassar was signed on as executive producer and director of Live Another Day, directing six of the twelve episodes. The remaining six episodes were given to former 24 director and producer Milan Cheylov, and new 24 directors, Adam Kane and Omar Madha. Executive producers and writers Robert Cochran, Manny Coto and Evan Katz were also announced to return. Sean Callery returned as the music composer for the series. The writing process began on July 1, 2013, with David Fury pitching the first episode, which was tentatively titled "6:30-7:30". On July 11, 2013, executive producer Brian Grazer announced in an interview that the 24 miniseries would "be a limited series that would then spin off into a series itself. Fox is doing it, Fox studio and Fox network, and we're totally thrilled by that." In October 2013, it was confirmed the series would be set and filmed in London, England, United Kingdom. Pre-production and location scouting by the crew, including Jon Cassar, began in November 2013. The production offices for Live Another Day were based in the Gillette Building in west London, previously used for Red 2. Production began on January 6, 2014. In a May 2014 press release, Fox billed the eighth episode as the franchise's 200th episode. Trailer A promotional video was shot on January 22, 2014, with filming beginning for the series on January 26. The first teaser for the show aired on Sky1 on January 21, 2014, but did not show any new footage. The first American trailer, titled "Street Chaos", followed four 10-second teasers during Super Bowl XLVIII on February 2, 2014, but didn't show any footage from the series. Also, a promotional image was sent to Entertainment Weekly on February 20, 2014. In March, another promo with actual footage was released, showing the President of the United States arriving in London; Bauer being spotted there on camera by the CIA; and him telling Chloe that "there's no going home" for him. A 20-minute preview of Live Another Day was released by Fox on April 7 and broadcast on May 3. Casting Kiefer Sutherland was immediately cast as Jack Bauer on May 13, 2013. Mary Lynn Rajskub was announced as the second official cast member in August 2013, reprising her role as Chloe O'Brian. In October 2013, it was confirmed that Kim Raver and William Devane would reprise their roles as Audrey Raines and James Heller, respectively. The first new character to be cast was Michael Wincott's hacker character Adrian Cross. One month later, two more characters were added to the cast: CIA agents Erik Ritter and Jordan Reed played by Gbenga Akinnagbe and Giles Matthey respectively. On December 19, 2013, it was announced that three-time Primetime Emmy Award winner Judy Davis had joined the cast as the villain Margot Al-Harazi. However, Davis later exited the role for "personal family matters"; the role was recast with Michelle Fairley. On January 13, at a TCA panel discussing the show, it was announced that Yvonne Strahovski would play CIA Agent Kate Morgan. Benjamin Bratt was cast as her boss Steve Navarro. On January 21, Tate Donovan was cast as Heller's Chief of Staff and the husband of Audrey Raines, Mark Boudreau. Tate Donovan Joins Live Another Day as Spoiler's Husband! |publisher=TVLine |first=Michael |last=Ausiello |date=January 21, 2014 |accessdate=January 21, 2014}} On January 24, Stephen Fry was cast as the British Prime Minister Trevor Davies, later renamed Alastair Davies. On the same day, relatively unknown actor Charles Furness was cast in a "small guest part" as Peter, a member of Chloe's hacker group. On January 26, Ross McCall was revealed to have acted in Live Another Day by Jon Cassar playing Ron Clark, assistant of Mark Boudreau. The next day, John Boyega was announced to be playing drone pilot Chris Tanner. Among the last actors to have his role announced was Colin Salmon playing U.S. General Coburn. ''24: Solitary'' Solitary is a story extension included in the Live Another Day Blu-ray set which was released on September 30, 2014. It takes place approximately three years after the events of Live Another Day and features the return of Carlos Bernard as Tony Almeida as he attempts to be released from solitary confinement. In Solitary, Tony requests to be moved from solitary confinement to general population, in an interview with a Department of Justice attorney and the prison administrator. Tony explains that he could supply inside information to the government regarding other criminals, such as Mexican cartels and al-Qaeda. When the request is denied, and a guard uncuffs him, he attacks the attorney, throwing her to the ground. During the attack, Tony is able to take her glasses without anyone noticing. Later, the attorney calls a man to confirm that Tony has the plans. Back in his cell, Tony puts on the glasses, which reveal they have escape plans in the lenses. Episodes |ProdCode = 9AFF01 |Viewers = 8.08 |ShortSummary = Four years after the events of Day 8, The CIA capture Bauer in London, where President Heller is preparing to sign a military treaty with the British Prime Minister for using drones. Agent Kate Morgan, who is preparing to leave after her resignation because of the prosecution of her husband, Adam, for the alleged selling of classified information, suspects Bauer's capture and starts investigating it. Director Navarro starts questioning Bauer, who does not talk at all. O'Brian is shown to be in CIA custody, being interrogated by truth serum. Kate finds out that Bauer intended to be captured and deduces that he is there for O'Brian. Bauer's friend Belcheck cuts the power to the CIA, giving Bauer the chance to free himself and O'Brian. The duo escapes in Belcheck's car, and Bauer later lets her go, intending to follow her to her destination. First Lieutenant Tanner takes control of a drone, which is in Afghanistan supporting British soldiers. The drone is hacked by a man who kills the soldiers by it. Meanwhile, Chief of Staff Mark Boudreau, the husband of Audrey, who has recovered from her psychosis, decides to keep the news about Bauer's capture away from both Audrey and Heller. |LineColor = 222222 }} |ProdCode = 9AFF02 |Viewers = 8.08 |ShortSummary = Navarro allows Kate to lead the search for Bauer and O'Brian, who arrives at the hideout of Open Cell, a hacktivist group led by Adrian Cross. Bauer and Belcheck storm in and reveal that Derrick Yates, one of Open Cell members, possesses an override device capable of hacking several military firewalls. Cross reveals that he made the override, but Yates stole it and left the group. Bauer forces them to find Yates' location, where Bauer heads with O'Brian. Yates gets a call from the woman he is intending to sell the override to, arranging the location. He and his girlfriend leave their safehouse, which is owned by a drug dealer named Aron Bashir. Bauer infiltrates Bashir's building while Kate and other agents also arrive. A shootout starts and Yates and his girlfriend manage to escape and go to a bar, where she kills him and takes the override. She calls the buyer, who is revealed to be her mother. Meanwhile, Tanner's claim is not believed and he is arrested. Heller decides to give a statement at the British parliament. He begins practicing because of his senile dementia. |LineColor = 222222 }} |ProdCode = 9AFF03 |Viewers = 6.48 |ShortSummary = Bauer and Chloe start chasing the girl. They identify her as Simone Al-Harazi, daughter of Margot, a known terrorist who lost her husband during a drone strike authorized by Heller. As Bauer chases Simone on foot, Chloe loses her as a result of being distracted by witnessing three people reminding her of Morris and their child, both of whom died in a car crash, which she believes was actually intended for her. Simone escapes, and Bauer deduces that they can find a clue in Tanner's flight key. Kate forces Bashir to talk. Bauer arrives at the American Embassy, where Tanner is brought. Cross secretly manipulates the hack intended to give Bauer a fake ID for entering the embassy. Bauer escapes and shoots two of the protestors outside, inciting an assault by them inside the embassy, giving Bauer the chance to infiltrate while Kate and agent Ritter also arrive. Meanwhile, Mark secretly arranges to surrender Bauer to the Russians and fakes Heller's resignation for approval. Simone's husband, Naveed Shabaaz, believes Margot's plan for terrorist strikes to be wrong. Heller arrives at the parliament, but the representatives begin a protest against his speech. |LineColor = 222222 }} |ProdCode = 9AFF04 |Viewers = 5.72 |ShortSummary = As Heller manages to gain the approval of the representatives, Bauer reaches Tanner and gets his flight key. He escapes to a room and locks the door, taking the staff hostage and threatening to kill them if the guards make any attempt. Bauer starts sending the data of the key to O'Brian. Mark is forced to tell Heller and Audrey about the situation. Heller calls Bauer, who explains his belief that the drone fleet is not safe with the override outside, which Heller does not believe; he orders the guards to arrest Bauer. Mark secretly tells one of the guards to kill Bauer. Believing him, Kate infiltrates the room and convinces him to let her help. The guards storm in before the data transfer is complete; and she manages to end the crisis without Bauer's death. Meanwhile, Margot forces Shabaaz to pilot the hacked drones by torturing Simone and mutilating one of her fingers. |LineColor = 222222 }} |ProdCode = 9AFF05 |Viewers = 5.71 |ShortSummary = Kate sends the data to O'Brian, who manages to find evidence that proves that Tanner's drone was hijacked and also the existence of the override. Heller orders all U.S. drones to land, but Margot has already managed to take control of a group of drones over the UK. Bauer is brought to Heller, to whom he reveals knowing an associate of Margot's who can be used to get to her. However, Bauer does not reveal their identity, believing himself to be the only person capable of managing it. Shabaaz tells Simone that he has planted evidence in a room and he has made the drone hijack traceable. The trace is found by CIA, and Navarro leads a team to the location. Cross decides to evacuate the hideout and tries to force O'Brian to leave with him, but Belcheck stops him. Having found out about Shabaaz's betrayal, Margot has him taken away and reveals that her son, Ian, has sent a false trace to CIA. O'Brian alerts Kate about the trap. Margot kills Shabaaz, and Simone does not challenge it. |LineColor = 222222 }} |ProdCode = 9AFF06 |Viewers = 6.18 |ShortSummary = Bauer is asked about his lead, and he decides to follow it by the help of Kate, who has proven her capabilities to him. She reveals that Adam committed suicide in prison. Bauer tells Kate the associate's name is Karl Rask, a weapons dealer who knows him. The duo heads to Rask's hideout with a scenario of Bauer having captured Kate, whom Rask orders his men to torture for information, while Bauer proves his innocence by the help of O'Brian, who afterwards uploads a virus to Rask's computer that starts checking his logs, finding Simone's phone number, which she starts tracing. However, MI5 agents storm into the place on the order of the Prime Minister, who believes Heller's decisions to be ineffective; Rask commits suicide. Meanwhile, Margot tasks Simone to kill Shabaaz's sister and her daughter. Simone kills the sister, but her daughter escapes, and Simone gives chase, being hit by a bus in the street. In the meantime, agent Reed tells Navarro that he has found leads proving Adam's innocence and another agent's involvement. Navarro secretly calls a man and reports it, revealed to be the true seller of the intel. |LineColor = 222222 }} |ProdCode = 9AFF07 |Viewers = 6.28 |ShortSummary = In a broadcast, Margot demands Heller, threatening to attack British cities by the drones. Bauer and Kate arrive at the hospital keeping Simone, and he starts questioning her. An operative of Margot's attacks them. They get in a car before a drone piloted by Ian destroys the hospital, and escape, evading the drone, which tries to destroy the car. However, the trio manage to lose it. Bauer tells Heller that Simone needs medical care to be able to talk. Heller tasks him to meet him. Heller secretly calls Margot and announces his decision to surrender. Meanwhile, Navarro calls his associate, who is revealed to be Cross, who tasks him to deal quickly with Reed. Navarro sends Reed to a location to run an errand, but Reed is shot by a mercenary and falls into water. Mark secretly meets Russian Deputy Foreign Minister Anatol Stolnavich, who states that the former's faking of a Presidential signature is an act of treason, and that he will reveal it unless the former surrenders Bauer as promised. Mark convinces him to give him time until Bauer ends the crisis. |LineColor = 222222 }} |ProdCode = 9AFF08 |Viewers = 5.63 |ShortSummary = Bauer arrives at Heller's residence, where Heller enlists his help in sneaking out and going to Wembley Stadium, the location arranged by Margot. Heller also persuades Mark to help him and not tell Audrey. Bauer removes Heller's radar tracker and the two head for the stadium. Heller enters the field, and Margot shoots a missile from one of the drones to the location where Heller is standing in the video, apparently killing him. Meanwhile, Simone regains consciousness and gives a location to Kate, saying that Margot is no longer there but telling her where Shabaaz's case is hidden. In the meantime, Reed, who has survived, escapes to a nearby location. He calls and informs Navarro, who gives the location to the mercenary. Reed attacks him and, revealing he knows about Navarro, asks the mercenary about Navarro's motive. They engage in a duel and kill each other. |LineColor = 222222 }} |ProdCode = 9AFF09 |Viewers = 5.71 |ShortSummary = Margot starts destroying her drones as promised. However, Ian finds out that Heller left the field before the shooting and is alive. Margot decides to use the remaining drone to strike London. CIA finds Shabaaz's case and with the help of O'Brian manages to find Margot's location, where Bauer heads and kills Ian before stopping the strike. He kills Margot too. Knowing that the CIA will find out about him soon, Navarro asks Cross for help. Cross agrees to help him leave the country in exchange for delivering the override, which Bauer brings to the CIA for analysis. Reed's and the mercenary's bodies are found and Bauer tasks a skilled technician to identify the mercenary and his affiliations. Navarro steals the override and escapes the CIA, successfully evading Bauer. With her mission accomplished, O'Brian reunites with Cross, who arranges a location for Navarro. |LineColor = 222222 }} |ProdCode = 9AFF10 |Viewers = 5.72 |ShortSummary = CIA manages to capture Navarro, but does not find the override, which he has given to Cross. Navarro states that he has planted a tracker on the override and will trade the code in exchange for immunity, which makes Kate angry. She and Bauer formulate a plan and lure Navarro into revealing the code. Bauer and Kate head to the location, but are intercepted by Russian operatives working for Stolnavich, who obtained the information from Mark by blackmailing him. Meanwhile, O'Brian finds out about Cross's actions and tries to escape, but he stops her. They head to a location where they are intercepted by Cheng Zhi, who was delivered to the Chinese government after Day 6 and escaped incarceration during a riot, in which he was believed to had died. He and his operatives force O'Brian to activate the override, which Cheng uses to order an American submarine to destroy a Chinese ship, which can start a war. Cross reveals to O'Brian that her family's death was actually an accident, but he kept it hidden in order to keep her at Open Cell. Cheng kills Cross. |LineColor = 222222 }} |ProdCode = 9AFF11 |Viewers = 5.96 |ShortSummary = As the Chinese President orders a strike against the U.S., Cheng abducts O'Brian. Bauer and Morgan defeat the Russians and arrive at the location, finding an audio recorded by O'Brian, revealing to Bauer that Cheng is alive and also behind the attack. Mark reveals to Heller and Bauer that he gave the information to Stolnavich. They deduce that Stolnavich and Cheng are working together to start a war between China and the U.S., which will bring benefit to Russia and fulfill Cheng's vendetta against China. Bauer devises a plan to use Mark to get to Stolnavich. Mark goes to Stolnavich's residence and claims that he is requesting asylum. However, Stolnavich finds the truth and turns on Mark, who kills him. Meanwhile, Audrey meets a friend of hers at the Chinese Embassy hoping to delay the Chinese strike until Bauer can find Cheng, who has Audrey's friend and bodyguards killed and takes her hostage. |LineColor = 222222 }} |ProdCode = 9AFF12 |Viewers = 6.47 |ShortSummary = Cheng sends live footage of Audrey to Bauer, demanding he stop tracking him until he can leave and then free her. Bauer tasks Morgan to save Audrey while he can find and stop Cheng. They locate him at a dock, and Bauer heads there with Belcheck and O'Brian, who provides satellite support for the other two. Meanwhile, Morgan manages to kill the sniper watching Audrey and saves her. However, Audrey is killed by another mercenary. Bauer and Belcheck manage to infiltrate the ship and find Cheng, whom Bauer forces to confess in a video then played to the Chinese president, who aborts the strike, but demands compensation from Heller, who agrees. Bauer decapitates Cheng. He returns and finds O'Brian gone. He gets a call from the kidnappers and arranges the location and time. Twelve hours later, Bauer surrenders to Russian operatives, who free O'Brian in exchange for him. Mark is put in custody. Morgan and Heller decide to resign. |LineColor = 222222 }} }} Reception 24: Live Another Day received positive reviews from critics. On review aggregator site Rotten Tomatoes the series has an approval rating of 84% based on 49 reviews, with an average rating of 7.4/10. The site's critical consensus reads, "Filled with strong action sequences, 24: Live Another Day is a return to the formula that made the original series popular – though it also suffers from familiarity and sameness." On Metacritic the series has a score of 70 out of 100, based on 40 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". The season's finale was met with critical acclaim, with reviewers praising the performances by Kiefer Sutherland and William Devane, the mix of fast action and emotionally wrenching content and the skilled use of emphatic silences. The series was nominated for Best Stunt Team at the 21st Screen Actors Guild Awards and for Best Limited Series and Best Actor at the 5th Critics' Choice Television Awards. It also received three nominations for the 67th Primetime Emmy Awards. Award nominations Home media releases 24: Live Another Day was released on DVD and Blu-ray in region 1 on and in region 2 on . References External links * * * * Category:24 (TV series) Category:2014 American television seasons Category:Television shows set in London Category:Terrorism in fiction Category:Television series by 20th Century Fox Television